Finding a Way
by kelly marie 123
Summary: PostHBP. It's the summer after 6th year, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione deal with the Dursley's, a Weasley wedding, and eventually their quest for the Horcruxes. RHr, maybe HG.


"**Finding a Way"**

By kelly marie 123

**Summary**: A post-HBP fic dealing with Ron and Hermione's relationship, and maybe some other things, but I don't really know yet! Just read it if you like R/Hr.

**Disclaimer**: No, I'm not Jo Rowling. But I am her cousin.

(Haha…not really)

"So where do we go from here?" Ron Weasley asked his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Well," said Hermione, staring absently into the trunk of the beech tree nearby, "I've got to go and visit with my parents for a bit. Mum wrote and said they really miss me. But I'll try and be quick and then I'll come see you two at Privet Drive."

Harry nodded, casting his eyes on the white tomb that was positioned near the lake. It was his last day at Hogwarts and he felt a great twinge of sadness as he realized it. So many memories in this place…so many good ones, and so many horrible ones.

"I guess I'll come back to Privet Drive with you then?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah mate, sounds good," Harry muttered. "But we've got a few hours…how do you want to spend our last day?"

Ron and Hermione stood in silence, looking forlorn. Harry felt a great pang of guilt, knowing they were being deprived of their last year at the school.

"There are so many things I could say to answer that question," Hermione said at last. "But I know you and Ron want to play Quidditch, don't you?"

Ron looked up at her and tried to conceal a grin. "You read my mind," he admitted.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, to be honest, Hermione, I do fancy a quick match."

"Alright," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go get your brooms, and I'll get a book and sit and watch you."

"Make sure it's _Hogwarts: A History_," Ron told her. "You know, for old times' sake."

Hermione smiled. "I was just thinking that."

They traipsed back to the castle, gazing instinctively at the solid white tomb, and soon found themselves following their familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm really gonna miss this," Ron said matter-of-factly as they shuffled along. "You know, walking back to the common room with you two. I could probably do it in my sleep."

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to miss it too."

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. "We'll come back," he said. "You know we will. At some point or another."

"Yes, but we'll never be students here again." Hermione's words settled into the emptiness around them. No one spoke. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts and memories.

At last they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She smiled benignly at them and said gently, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. He glanced at them and then looked back at the Fat Lady. "Yeah, we are," he said.

"I figured you would. I won't ever forget the three of you. You'll be missed."

Hermione smiled. "We'll miss you too. But we'll come back and visit."

The Fat Lady nodded. "Password?" she asked routinely.

Harry laughed softly at the familiarity of this question. "Dumbledore," he said clearly.

The Fat Lady inclined her head in respect, then swung forward to admit them. Harry climbed through the portrait hole, realizing numbly as he did so that it would probably be his last time. Ron and Hermione followed behind him.

"I suppose we'd better pack up," Hermione said. "Then we can meet down here and go to the Quidditch pitch one last time."

"Alright," Ron said in an attempt at normalcy. "Meet you here soon."

Hermione turned and marched up the girls' staircase. Harry and Ron watched her go, lost in thought.

"Can't say how many times I've watched her do that," Ron muttered.

Harry smirked. "Yeah," he said, "but 75 percent of the time it was because you had had a fight and she was stomping out on you."

Ron laughed. "True," he said. "But 100 percent of the time I was sad to see her go."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the cheesy moment, Weasley. Save your emotions for her, if you don't mind."

Ron sniggered and led the way to the boys' dormitories. He and Harry entered the room they had shared for six years and began to pack in silence. Harry's mind was in overdrive, sifting through a multitude of memories that were all funny, upsetting, and joyful.

About half an hour later they met Hermione in the common room. She was sitting in her usual chair by the fire with her trunk next to her, waiting for them. Ron and Harry sat down in their own favorite armchairs. Harry thought of the times they'd discussed Voldemort here, the countless times he had seen Hermione knitting elf hats, the many instances he had listened to his two best friends argue about Viktor Krum.

"Well," Ron said finally. "Shall we head to the Pitch, then?"

Hermione looked at him. "I don't want to leave. I'm just being flooded by memories right now."

Ron slumped back in his chair. "I know," he said. "I feel like I took all those times for granted now."

Hermione smiled. "This is where we heard about Harry's first kiss," she said, casting him a bemused look.

"Yeah," said Harry, "what great fun that was."

"This is where I continually kicked your arses in chess," said Ron.

"And where you two bickered about Crookshanks and Scabbers every minute of the day," Harry said dryly.

Ron and Hermione both smiled. "I guess we were a bit stupid," Hermione conceded.

Ron nodded but continued to smile at her. "This is where we talked to Sirius in the fire during fourth and fifth year," he said.

Harry grinned. "I forgot about that."

"This is where we came up with the idea for the D.A.!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And where we did all our homework," Ron added. "Although that isn't very exciting."

Harry leaned back happily in his chair. "Yep, great memories right here. But," he said, struck by a sudden recollection, "Dumbledore once told me it doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Hermione bit her lip. "You're right. We'll always have the memories…we'll come back here. Let's go down to the Pitch."

She stood up bravely from her chair and glanced around the common room. Ron and Harry stood up too, drinking in the look of the room one last time.

"Right then," said Ron. "Let's go."

Hermione cast a _Mobilus_ charm on their trunks and directed them to the portrait hole with her wand. Harry and Ron followed her out into the corridor. The portrait swung shut behind them.

"You three take care of yourselves now," said the Fat Lady.

"We will," Hermione reassured her.

"It's been fun," said Ron. "Thanks for…er…guarding our tower."

"We'll come back and see you sometime," said Harry.

The Fat Lady gave them a small wave and a wink. The three friends smiled, turned around, and headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

It was a beautiful day, and they intended to enjoy it.

**:Author's Note:** Okay kids I'm back with another story. This first chapter wasn't too exciting, but it was necessary, so oh well. I have a _vague_ idea of where this story will go from here. I don't know how long I'm going to continue it…we'll just have to wait and see. A lot of it depends on the reviews I get…hint hint.


End file.
